Divoký Styl
Divoký Styl is the Czech dub of Shopkins: Wild. It was narrated by Bohuslav Kalva. The movie was aired on Minimax. Translations and Voices Songs Nastavte Přátelství v Pohybu (Set Friendship in Motion) Lyrics :Jasmínka! Sůša! Čoklitkou! a Ruženka! :Peppa-Máta! a Donatina! a Jessidort číslo jedna! :Pojď, jdi, jdi :Na divokém dobrodružství, :Pojďme, jdeme, jdeme, :S Jessidort a jejími přáteli! :Pojď, jdi, jdi :A potkat nové přátelské tváře, :Město je jen vlakem pryč! :Velké město, velká, velká dobrodružství! :Shopkins: Divoký, divoký styl! Proč Ne Jít Divoký! (Why Not Go Wild!) Lyrics :Toto je místo, kde vidíme pozitivní :A každý sbohem je vidět později, gator :Nové dobrodružství, všechno možné, :Jdeme na dobré vibrace, stejně jako výtah :(Oh ay oh) Tak co jsi čekala na kožešinu? :Jsi v jiném světě :(Oh ay oh) Tak co jsi čekala na kožešinu? :(Oh aó oh) :Proč ne divoký? Najděte svůj styl :Pokud vás to usmívá, je to váš způsob života :Proč ne divoký? Najděte svůj kmen :Je tu pro tebe místo, v pořádku :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? (Přejít volně) :(Uh uh oh oh oh) :Bez ohledu na to, kdo jsi, musíš se pobavit :A tady se bavíme lépe než kdokoliv jiný :Máme dobrý smích a nemyslíme žádnou škodu :Budeme vás probouzet divokým poplachem :(Oh ay oh) Tak co jsi čekala na kožešinu? :Jsi v jiném světě :(Oh ay oh) Tak co jsi čekala na kožešinu? :(Oh aó oh) :Proč ne divoký? Najděte svůj styl :Pokud vás to usmívá, je to váš způsob života (Oh oh oh) :Proč ne divoký? Najděte svůj kmen :Je tu pro tebe místo, v pořádku :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? Lyrics (Reprise) :Uh! Ha! :Ha! Ha! Ha! :(Oh ay oh) Tak co jsi čekala na kožešinu? :Jsi v jiném světě :(Oh ay oh) Tak co jsi čekala na kožešinu? :(Oh aó oh) :Proč ne divoký? Najděte svůj styl :Pokud vás to usmívá, je to váš způsob života :Proč ne divoký? Najděte svůj kmen :Je tu pro tebe místo, v pořádku :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? :Proč ne divoký? Proč ne jít divoký! :Foxy citrony! :Teď, když jsi tady, víš :Máš ten úder, pokles ya :Jdi divoký a ukáže ti cestu :Nejsme jen přátelé, rodina :Jdi s tebou na divoký styl :Laskavost ve všem, co děláte :Každý den, kdo jste (strana!) :Buďte divokí, sáhni po hvězdách! :(Oh-ay-oh) Tak co počkejte na kožešinu? :(Oh-ay-oh) Jsi v jiném světě :(Oh-ay-oh) Tak co počkejte na kožešinu? (oh yeah!) :(Oh-ay-oh) :Proč ne divoký? Najděte svůj styl :Pokud vás to usmívá, je to váš způsob života (Ooh-ooh-ooh) :Proč ne divoký? Najděte svůj kmen :Je tu pro tebe místo, v pořádku :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? :Proč ne divoký? Proč prostě ne divoký? Já Se Schovávám Uvnitř (Me Hiding Inside) Lyrics :Svět je děsivý, je to pravda :Většinou nevím, co mám dělat :Nemůžu ani vstát a bát se promluvit :Tak plachý a plný pochybností :Ale vím, že jsem na pozoru :Opravdu si přeji, aby to nebyla pravda :Přál bych si, abych byl víc, rád bych viděl :Statečná dívka se ve mně schovává :Chci být statečný, jak můžu snít :Chci se v mně kopat :Chci se svobodně konečně podívat na světlo :Zářit jasně :A může to trvat déle :Ale nemůžu se dočkat, musím najít mě :Já se uvnitř schovávám :Můžu být sobecký, vím :Chtěl být součástí výstavy :Slyšte potlesk, pociťujte pozornost :Ale nic z toho není správné :Stojí za to opravdu všechno? :Může to být všechno, co je pro mě? :Život jen slávy, sám bez přátel :Je to, jak můj příběh končí? :Chci být víc než já :Chci opravit všechno, co jsem viděl :Chci všechno změnit a udělat to, co je správné :Zářit jasně :Kdo se stará, jestli jsem velká hvězda? :To není tak skvělé :Konečně jsem se snažil :Abych zjistil, že se uvnitř schovávám :Musím být statečný a vysoký :Je na čase rozbít tyto zdi :Odvahu, kterou potřebuji :Byl vždy součástí mě :Život může být tvrdý, ale stojí za to boj :Postavím se a udělám, co je správné :Zářit jasně :Budu víc (statečný), než můžu snít :Budu lepší (silnější) než já :Zjistím, jak vstoupit do světla :A zářit jasně :A může to trvat déle :Ale nemůžu se dočkat, musím najít mě :Já se uvnitř schovávám Nejdůležitější Věc Je Být Přáteli (The Most Important Thing is Being Friends) Lyrics :Nikdo nemusí být favoritem :Nakonec to není soutěž :Nezáleží na tom, jestli prokážeš, že jsi nejlepší :Ale co se stane, když do testu vložíte své přátelství :Nevadí, kdo je nejoblíbenější :Nejdůležitější věcí je být přáteli! :Nejdůležitější věcí je být přáteli! :Každý může pomoci! Všichni se připojte! Když se má každý hrát :Pak může každý vyhrát! :Každý může pomoci! :Červená, zelená, žlutá nebo modrá! :Až budete připraveni to zkusit :Zjistíte, co můžete udělat! :Každý může pomoci! :Co říkám, je pravda! :Když to zkusíte :Zjistíte, co můžete udělat! :Nikdo nemusí být favoritem :Nakonec to není soutěž :Nezáleží na tom, jestli to dokážete :Že jste nejlepší :Ale co se stane, když vy :Dejte do testu přátelství :Nevadí to :Kdo je nejoblíbenější :Nejdůležitější věc :je přátelé :Nikdo nemusí být favoritem :(Každý může pomoci) :Nakonec to není soutěž :(Všichni se připojují) :Nezáleží na tom, jestli to dokážete :Že jste nejlepší :Každý může vyhrát! :Ale co se stane, když vy :Dejte do testu přátelství :Nevadí, kdo je nejoblíbenější :Nejdůležitější věc :je přátelé! :Nejdůležitější věc :je přátelé! Naruby (Inside Out) Lyrics :Sittin 'tady se bojí ukázat, co mám uvnitř :Tolik říct, chci říct, místo toho sedím a schovávám se :Uvnitř mě, hvězdu střelce, to nelze popřít :Je na čase nechat tuto střelnou hvězdu letět dál a daleko :Tak pojď, vezmi to, co je uvnitř :Ukažte jim, co nemůžete skrýt :No tak, ať je to uvnitř :No tak, ať je to uvnitř :Vezměte, pojďte a připojte se :No tak, ať je to uvnitř :Podívejte se dovnitř a nechte to :Protože svět je lepší, když ukazujete, o čem jste :Neztrácejte čas strachem a pochybnostmi :Protože máš tu zvláštní věc, kterou svět nemůže žít, jo! :Pojď, vezmi to, co je uvnitř :Ukažte jim, co nemůžete skrýt :No tak, ať je to uvnitř :No tak, ať je to uvnitř :Vezměte, pojďte a připojte se :No tak, ať je to uvnitř :Nastal čas vzít tyto obavy :A nechte je jít, protože víte :Je správný čas ukázat světu :Vnitřní světlo svítí jasně :Vezměte to, co je uvnitř, a nechte to (a nechte to ven) :Protože svět je lepší místo, když ukazujete, o čem jste :To je váš čas, takže si to vymyslete :Protože máš tu zvláštní věc, kterou svět nemůže žít, jo! :Pojď, vezmi to, co je uvnitř :Ukažte jim, co nemůžete skrýt :No tak, ať je to uvnitř :No tak, ať je to uvnitř :Vezměte, pojďte a připojte se :No tak, ať je to uvnitř :Nechte to, prostě to nechte :Ahoj! Ukažte světu, ukažte světu! :No tak, ať je to uvnitř, uvnitř :Ukažte světu, co je uvnitř, tanec a křik :No tak, ať je to uvnitř, uvnitř :Ukažte světu, co je uvnitř, tanec a křik :No tak, ať je to uvnitř, uvnitř :Ukažte světu, co je uvnitř, tanec a křik :No tak, ať je to uvnitř, uvnitř :Ukažte světu, co je uvnitř, tanec a křik Cesta Nikdy Nekončí (The Journey Never Ends) Lyrics :Pojďte na cestu :S Jessidort a přáteli :Po celém světě a pak zase zpátky :Velká nová dobrodružství pro všechny vidět (No tak!) :Tolik poznat v každé zemi :Půjdeme do Číny, Austrálie, Španělska, Peru! (To jo!) :Keňa, Mexiko, celý svět skrze! :Podívejte se na pandy, koaly, klokany :Jessidort a její přátelé nikdy neskončí! (Pojďme!) :Cestujte po světě se zvědavostí (pojďme!) :Skočit na palubu je tolik vidět (No tak!) :Země do země je prozkoumejme všechny :Všichni jsou tak odlišní, někteří jsou malí :Půjdeme také do Indie, Polska, Německa! (Pojďme!) :Egypt, Itálie, celý svět skrze! :Podívejte se také na lvy, slony, zebry! :Jessidort a její přátelé nikdy neskončí cestu (pojďme!) (Jo!) :Jessidort a její přátelé (Jessidort a jeho přátelé!) :Půjdeme taky do Ruska, Ameriky, Japonska! :Francie, Brazílie, celý svět skrze! :Podívejte se také na tygry, krokodýly, opice! :S Jessidort a jejími přáteli cesta nikdy neskončí (Jo!) :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Jessidort a její přátelé :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Cestujte po světě! :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Dobrodružství právě začalo :Jessidort a její přátelé :Cesta nikdy neskončí! Jsou Dva a Tři a Ještě Víc (Shopkin Roll Call) Lyrics (refrén) :Jsou dva, jsou čtyři, jsou šest, jsou osm, :Nakupování jejich srdce obsah :Žlutá a zelená, červená, oranžová a modrá, :Jsou to opravdu užitečná posádka. :Vše, co hraje různé role :Kulatý obchod Small Mart nebo daleko :Po kopcích a obloucích :Jessidort a její přátelé :Jessidort, je to drzá, :Buncho, je to nová a spousta zábavy. :Jasmínka včas vytáhne poštu, :Čoklitkou se hromadí po lince. :Sůša opravdu zná její věci, :Donatina se vždy předvádí, :Duha chce pomoci a sdílet, :Ruženka, no, řekněme, že je náměstí. (chorus x2) Description Najděte si svůj 'divoký styl' a přijďte na naprosto úžasné dobrodružství do Pawville, abyste se setkali se Shoppets! Když slavné filmové hvězdy, Scarletta Gateau a Rubi Blazeová najímají gang Shopville, aby zachránili Shoppets, projdou džunglí a najdou úžasný svět Pawville. Ale Pawville a Shoppets rozhodně nepotřebují spoření a najednou nic Scarletta neříká, jak se zdá! Co se děje? Mohou Shopkins, Shoppies a Shoppets shromáždit dohromady, aby vyřešily záhadu? Najděte si svůj kmen a připravte se na dobrodružství Wild jako žádný jiný! Fun Facts Trivia *The opening credits Mark Moraghan as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. Song Gallery Category:International